


Warmth and Light

by marvelandimagine



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt x Reader. Matt's unexpected proposal. Happy and fluffy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Light

You wiped your face with your tshirt as you readjusted your gym bag strap, heading up the stairs to apartment that you and Matt had been sharing for almost a year now. “You could be the king but watch the queen conquer,” you sang to yourself as you fumbled with your keys, Nicki’s verse in Monster still ringing in your head from your workout. Still singing, you opened the door only to stop abruptly at the sight of about 20 candles lighting the apartment with a warm, cozy glow. There were also twinkle lights strung up along the window curtains.

You dumped your gym bag and keys on the ground. “Matt?” You yelled out curiously, half laughing. Coming down the hall with a hand behind his back, Matt kissed your cheek. “Hey, beautiful,” he murmured, smiling widely.

“Uh, can I ask what all this is about?” You said, your eyes lighting up with intrigue. 

Matt kissed you on the lips this time and you felt your heartbeat speed up, as it always did when the handsome lawyer/vigilante kissed you (he made sure to make fun of you for it). Smiling again and rubbing a rough thumb across your cheek, he simply said “You’ll see.” He grabbed your hand and led you to the couch, still maneuvering so you couldn’t see what was behind his back. Once you both sat down, he revealed 12 roses held in his hand.

You beamed at him. “Matt, you’re too cute! But what’s the occasion?” 

Matt smiled softly. “It’s an “I’m so in love with you Y/N occasion.” He handed you a single rose. “This is the apartment where we first hung out together, drinking that cheap wine you got down the street and talking until 3 in the morning.” 

You made a face. “Hey, it was cheap but it did the job.” Matt chuckled and continued, handing you another flower.

“This is the first place we danced together.” You smiled, remembering the night you brought your record player over and both twirled each other around until you were dizzy. “Yes, I know, but what-” Matt shushed you gently and continued, laughing as you stuck your tongue out. Another flower, and another and another and another.

“This is the first place where we had sober sex. This is where we had our first fight, when I told you I was Daredevil and you told me that you weren’t going anywhere, even if I was dangerous. This is where we first made breakfast together -” “and nearly torched the apartment,” you said giggling. “This is where you took care of me when I had that really shitty cold. This is where I first told you how madly in love with you I am,” he said, squeezing your hand. “This is where I get to sleep next to the most gorgeous woman in the world. Where I spend the majority of the time thinking about how lucky I am to have you by my side. Where I love coming back to because I know you’ll be here waiting for me with that cute smile.” Your eyes were sparkling with happy tears. “It’s where I’ve had had some of the best memories of my life spent with you, just being with you, Y/N.” Handing you the last rose, he took a deep breath. “And it’s where I’m going to ask you the most important question I’ve ever asked anyone.”

“Oh my god, Matty,” you said, your voice catching with emotion as you realized what was about to happen.

Pulling himself off the couch and getting down on one knee before you, Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was wholly unique and wholly you: a band of swirling silver leaves with a small, bright diamond in the center. You bit your lip in excitement and clasped a hand over your mouth.

“Y/F/N,” he said, his own voice cracking slightly as you saw tears in his own eyes. You both started laughing and he continued. “Just a little nervous, only a little.” He breathed out. “All my life, you know my world has been on fire. That’s how I see things. But with you, it’s different. It’s a different heat- it’s not scary or fierce; it’s warmth, it’s comfort, it’s light. And I never thought anyone could make me feel like that, or that they would want to stay with me, but you proved me wrong on both accounts. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much, Y/N, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

“YES! Of course, Matty, yes, I love you so much too,” you answered as you laughed ecstatically, a tear rolling down your face. Matt grinned widely and wiped his eyes before sliding the ring on. Once it was there you, pulled yourself into his lap and kissed him hard, your hands in his hair as he wrapped his arms around you.

“OH HELL YES THAT WAS AMAZING!!” A voice cried out as two pairs of feet ran down the hallway.

“Jesus Christ!,” you screeched out with a hand over your heart. Your eyes grew wide. “Foggy?! Karen?! What are you doing here?!”

“Someone had to be here to film the greatest moment in the history of mankind!” Foggy cried out with his iPhone held out. You laughed and waved at the camera. You and Matt both stood up. “How much did you guys get?” 

“All of it,” Karen said smiling widely. “We hid ourselves behind the kitchen counter well.” 

You turned to Matt and wrapped him in a big hug as he continued laughing. “I may not be able to see it, but I want to be able to always be able to hear your voice when you said yes,” he murmured happily in your ear. “I love you so much,” you murmured back. “I love you too.”

Turning to Foggy with a wicked grin, you yelled out. “Make sure you get this, Fog,” as you jumped up into Matt’s arms, wrapping your legs around him and pulling his lips up to yours passionately.

“Ow ow,” Karen called out laughing and clapping her hands. “Ok, that was tongue, let’s keep it PG here kiddos,” Foggy yelled out as you and Matt broke apart giggling. 

“Good, now let’s drink this champagne!” Karen pulled 4 bottles onto the counter. 

“One each?!” You said incredulously. 

“DUH, it’s not everyday your best friends get engaged,” Foggy said rolling his eyes.

Matt put his arm around your waist and you smiled as you both walked to the kitchen to celebrate, already giddy with the intoxicating rush of being truly, madly and deeply in love and ready to take on the world.


End file.
